1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-side connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle-side connector to be connected to a battery mounted in a vehicle is known, for example, from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-221612. This vehicle-side connector includes a hollow cylindrical receptacle into which a charging connector connected to a power supply is connectable. The charging connector is provided with a lock arm and a locking portion is provided on a tip part of this lock arm. A locked portion for holding the two connectors in a connected state by being locked to the locking portion of the lock arm is provided on the upper surface of the receptacle. This locked portion is composed of a lock plate made of metal and a base portion formed on the upper surface of the receptacle, and the lock plate is mounted onto this base portion from above.
High-pressure water is used at the time of car washing and it is considered to form a water cut-off wall for covering the locked portion on the upper surface of the receptacle to avoid direct hit of this high-pressure water on locked portion. However, if the water cut-off wall is formed, the lock plate cannot be mounted on the base portion from above by being obstructed by the water cut-off wall.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enable the mounting of a lock plate while avoiding direct hit of high-pressure water on a locked portion.